Brûlure
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Yugao sentait son cœur partir en morceaux. Elle ne devait pas céder. Protéger le village, telle était sa mission. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Même pas ce petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre...


**Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce début de mois d'août et que vous passez de bonnes vacances. Aujourd'hui, je reviens avec un texte sur Yugao, un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, même si on ne la voit pas souvent. Et l'idée d'écrire sur elle m'est venue d'un recueil de White Damon dans lequel elle est évoquée à travers un idée que j'exploite dans ce texte. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 **Musique**

 **Lucas King - Hurt**

* * *

 **Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. L'idée de cet OS et la devise des ANBU en italique provient du recueil "Quelques faits sans importance sur les ninjas" de White Damon.**

* * *

 **Brûlure**

* * *

Enceinte. Elle était enceinte. Yugao posa la main sur son ventre encore plat, le visage fermé. La médic-nin, assise en face d'elle et considérant sans doute que sa réaction était due au choc de la nouvelle, se retourna vers les papiers éparpillés sur la table de travail.

\- Cela ne fait que quelques semaines, informa-t-elle la ninja en tirant une feuille de la pile. Il faudra attendre le troisième mois avant de pouvoir le voir sur l'échographie, puis le cinquième pour savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Je vous fixe déjà le rendez-vous pour le…

\- Je veux avorter.

La médic-nin se figea alors qu'elle sortait un agenda et tourna la tête vers Yugao, la surprise peinte sur ses traits. La jeune femme se tenait immobile, le regard sérieux et déterminé.

\- Mais…, tenta le médecin.

\- Je veux avorter, répéta-t-elle plus sèchement. Maintenant.

La kunoichi gardait les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Elle ne devait pas céder à cet instinct maternel qui luttait pour s'imposer en elle. Elle érigea une barrière indestructible dans son esprit. Hayate était mort. Le village, affaiblit et vulnérable, guettait en tremblant une éventuelle attaque d'Orochimaru et de Suna – dans le cas où ils décidaient de finir ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé. Elle ne pouvait pas le priver d'une combattante, surentraînée et compétente. Yugao desserra ses doigts et expira doucement en fermant les yeux. Cet embryon n'était rien pour elle.

« Si, c'est ton enfant, l'enfant d'Hayate, son sang coule dans ses veines » lui rétorqua sa conscience. Non ! Hayate était mort. Et, avec lui, une partie du cœur de la jeune femme. Elle devait résister à cette envie impérieuse de reporter la totalité de son amour brisé sur cet enfant à naître. Elle ne devait s'accrocher à rien. Juste à elle-même. _« L'Hokage d'abord. Le village ensuite. Les coéquipiers en troisième. Les civils en quatrième. Et le moi en dernier. »,_ telle était la devise des ANBU. Et avant d'être une fiancée, une mère ou une femme, Yugao était une ANBU de Konoha. Alors, elle brisa un peu plus son amour, le brûla jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des cendres qu'elle dispersa quand elle rouvrit les yeux.

La médic-nin n'osa plus la contredire. Elle savait que la jeune femme luttait en elle-même, un combat presque mortel car elle devait détruire une partie d'elle, un morceau indispensable de son cœur, une part qui disparaîtrait à jamais mais qu'elle était prête à sacrifier pour son village et le bonheur de ses habitants. Quand Yugao planta ses yeux noisette dans les siens, le médecin sut qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Elle n'eut pas besoin qu'elle lui parle pour comprendre. Se levant, elle ouvrit un placard duquel elle sortit une mallette métallique. A l'intérieur, elle attrapa une boite remplie de pilules pales. Elle regarda ensuite le dossier de Yugao et en préleva deux qu'elle lui tendit avec un verre d'eau. Elle lui lança un regard, comme pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait encore faire demi-tour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais le visage vide de toute émotion de la jeune femme acheva de la convaincre qu'elle ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Yugao prit les comprimés qui, quand elle les avala, entamèrent leur œuvre de mort.

Ses mains recommencèrent à trembler. Le temps que la médic-nin lui donne les recommandations classiques dans ce genre de cas, elle la remercia et, après un salut rapide, rentra chez elle. Tout le long du chemin, elle regarda le sol, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les rires des enfants autour d'elle. Elle tentait de calfeutrer le voile qu'elle avait étendu dans son esprit afin de bloquer la douleur et qui menaçait de se briser dès qu'une voix d'enfant retentissait. Quand elle eut enfin passé la porte de chez elle, Yugao se laissa glisser le long de cette dernière avant d'appuyer sa tête contre ses genoux. Le voile se déchira. Les larmes commencèrent à dessiner des rubans brillants sur ses joues, des sanglots la secouèrent violemment. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, crispant ses doigts sur le tissu de sa tunique. La culpabilité se mêla à la douleur.

Elle avait tué son enfant.

Son propre enfant.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'élever seule en étant une kunoichi, qui plus est une ANBU. Leurs missions étaient très souvent dangereuses, voire mortelles. Elle savait qu'elle était lâche de faire cela. Cependant, le village comptait avant tout, même avant un petit embryon innocent qui ne demandait qu'à grandir. Elle s'y était faite depuis longtemps. Essuyant ses larmes, Yugao se releva. Elle prit la photo d'Hayate et elle pour la contempler un moment avant de la caresser du bout de la main. Puis, elle la reposa délicatement et alla se préparer. Elle avait une mission ce soir. Avant de partir, la jeune femme déposa un baiser au gout de sel sur la photo, puis souffla une phrase, unique, à la fois à l'intention d'Hayate mais aussi à celle de l'enfant qui mourait dans son ventre.

\- Je suis désolée.

* * *

 **Voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je suis curieuse. Bisous !**


End file.
